


Bathroom shenanigans

by kaysevng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysevng/pseuds/kaysevng
Summary: Jisung had never really been into girls much, yeah he'd made out with a few but he never enjoyed it. He crushed on guys, he never admitted it to himself, he shrugged it off. It's a bit difficult to shrug off a boner caused by another boy though.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Bathroom shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This be my first work on ao3 so if i've done something wrong pls let me know! other than that, hope you enjoy! also sorry if there are any mistakes i don't really check work much afterwards my bad

Jisung had quite the reputation, out partying on the weekdays, found at every corner of the college lighting another joint in his hands and being a dick. 

It's not that jisung meant to be of course, although he did get quite the kick out of taking the piss out of people every so often. He had to keep that image up, for himself and his friends. Something jisung held close to heart, a secret, which usually he wouldn't have many or others would know them. Not this one, this one was more personal, and it would embarrass jisung if it got out. Here's the thing, jisung thought boys were pretty. 

Going out to parties constantly, getting both drunk and high, jisung would make out with the girl nearest to him. This is how he gets most of his scars, they never had a big backstory to them, they're there simply because jisung didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. He would never go over the line though, only go far enough to get punched in the face once at least everyday by the partners of all the girls he made out with.

Jisung never enjoyed it, there was never a time he genuinely wanted to do any of that, he only did it because he wasn't in his right mind shrugging it off as just a laugh. That's how jisung knew though, that's how he knew he wasn't into girls. He'd never crushed on one before even as a child, his parents forcing it on him.

"He's such a ladies boy!!" his mother would always say with a smile on his face. "He'll be bringing in all the girls when he's older he will" he constantly got told by his father.

But he didn't want to, he didn't want to bring girls home or even date them privately. 

His friends had never said any of this to him before. They mentioned girls every so often but other than that they didn't care. They'd not shove the idea of dating a girl down jisung's throat, he liked that about them. Jisung didn't have to worry about hiding anything with them, they didn't know, but they wouldn't care. All they do is smoke weed and go to parties.

It all started with Lee Minho. Jisung had never crushed on girls, he never really crushed on anyone at all really. That was until Minho showed up. Jisung just used to think that he thought the boy was pretty, or that he wanted to be him, be friends with him, just anything to be like him or around him. He only realised how fucked he was later on. He would constantly watch how his arms flexed in his shirts, how his jaw would clench whenever he ate anything or when he was mad, how his thighs would slightly pudge out whenever he sat down. Jisung tried to keep his distance, he had a specific reputation and he didn't want to ruin it by getting involved with him. 

It only got worse however whenever he had time to himself. Midway through jerking himself off from a random boner his mind would drift to minho and his thighs, picturing how well he'd be able to ride them, how minho would stretch his little virgin hole out so easily. And that’s what would finish him off every time, cumming onto his bedsheets while biting the hem of his shirt as he strained, holding moans back. He knew it wasn't good but Minho was irresistible. 

That was then. Jisung tried to concentrate on the college work in front of him but his mind was going at crazy speeds, not slowing for a second. He took out his phone to distract himself instead, thinking maybe it could calm him down a slight bit. Not doing the work didn't mean much to him, but his friends were off for the day and he didn't want to stay out smoking by himself so he decided to come into class at least once. He tapped continuously on the screen trying to find something to do with his time.

He clicked onto instagram opening it up to all the instagram models he had followed a while ago, thinking ahead for himself. He thought it would seem odd if he only followed guys so he threw a couple of female models in there just to even his chances out. He was mindlessly scrolling until a certain post caught his attention. It was minho. Jisung followed him before his slight crush had developed, Minho followed him back not too long afterwards but in that period of time jisung didn't think anything of it, mainly because it wasn't anything. 

Minho had posted a dance practise of his onto his page, jisung had noticed a few of them before but tried not to stalk through his profile much, he didn't want to accidentally like a post from a long time ago. The dance started off slow with Minho occasionally rubbing his hand down his torso, jisung carried on watching trying to convince himself that he was only watching it because he was bored, and that the growing boner in his trousers was just random.

In the video minho continued to dance, but jisung’s eyes widened when he saw minho throw himself down to roll his hips into the floor below him.

Yep. He was fucked.

It didn't make it any better that Minho had to look up to the camera while he was doing this, it's like he was looking at him through the screen taunting him with his movements. Jisung couldn't hold it anymore, he got up to go to the bathroom leaving the lesson quickly with a “sorry i've got to go” grabbing his bag and covering his obvious boner with it. 

As he got into the bathroom he checked under the stalls for feet to make sure he was alone. That of which he was. He hurried to the stall on the very end, the furthest away from the door and sat down throwing his bag in the corner. He brought his phone back out to minho's instagram page scrolling through his posts a bit too shamelessly. He'd gone through pictures of him posing, puffing his cheeks and lips out with his fingers poking his cheeks ever so slightly, it seemed to be his signature pose with it being in most of his pictures. Majority of jisung’s attention was glued to his lips, picturing how nice they'd look around his dick, they seemed like the perfect fit for each other. 

Jisung palmed himself through his trousers, the thought of minho sucking him off still heavy in his mind. He traced the outline of his dick against his trousers, smoothing over the head of his dick against the fabric. He unzipped them and pulled them down only to his knees, bringing his eyes back down to the obvious wet patch he had soaked through his underwear. He peeled his underwear off of his dick releasing it, it hitting his stomach. The sudden contact made him whimper but he quickly brought his hand up over his mouth just being weary that he was still in college. 

Placing his phone on the toilet paper holder beside him, he brought his right hand down to his dick, his left hand still being clasped around his mouth. He slowly started moving his hand around his dick up and down at a slow pace bucking his hips into his own hand. He looked back to his phone and removed his hand from around his mouth grabbing his phone going back to the video of Minho's dance practice, the one he got hard over. 

He had his phone steady in his hand with his other around his dick pumping himself at a steady speed. He watched over Minho’s moves carefully, whining to himself whenever the man in the video would thrust himself down onto the floor. He wasn't able to cover his mouth using his hand anymore so he had to rely on biting his lips and having the knowledge that he was still in college, anyone could walk in at any time. 

It's almost as if he knew someone was close to the bathroom, releasing quickly onto the floor of the toilet stall, a struggled moan in his throat. He threw his head back and brought a hand up quickly to cover his mouth to make sure no noises came out of him. 

The sound of water coming from the taps soon filled the room, jisung kept quiet not wanting to bring any attention to himself, he wasn't exactly in the best state. “who's in here?” a voice travelled through the bathroom. The stalls were all beside each other so as you walked in it was just like walking down a hallway, just with toilet stalls. 

Jisung shifted slightly where he was sitting, the position becoming uncomfortable, it didn't make much noise but he knew he still had to be careful. He heard the person walking towards his stall, opening the doors of the other stalls as they walked down checking for people. Jisung didn't know what to do, as he heard the footsteps approaching he just froze up. 

He could only jump when the door in front of him was flung open by a foot, the face staring him down belonged to one of the prettiest boys in the school, Hwang Hyunjin. 

Jisung realised his state, he hadn't even put his dick away after cumming, he was too focused on keeping quiet, not like it mattered much now. “oh what's this?” hyunjin said with a smirk plastered over his face. Jisung’s cheeks were a light pink before, they quickly changed to a dark red upon the presence of the boy in front of him. 

“you've got your cum all over the floor you whore” (haha it rhymes) hyunjin let himself further into the stall leading jisung to back up slightly already getting hard again. Hyunjin looked down to jisungs dick that was laying against the top of his thigh, he brought his fingers down to the slit collecting the left over cum on it. “lick” he demanded as his finger hovered over his lips. Jisung did as he said and licked up his mess from hyunjin's fingers, getting drool all over his hand. 

Jisung didn't really know hyunjin very well, they had a few classes together sometimes, they'd make a few seconds of eye contact before but nothing more. Hyunjin was liked a lot more than jisung was, mostly for his looks but he was nice to people too. This is why all of this seems so unexpected to jisung, the fact that he's not disgusted by him right now is a shock all by itself. Even though he was embarrassed, he felt better knowing that hyunjin wasn't homophobic and that he wouldn't hate him for it, it was his biggest worry. 

Hyunjin pulled his fingers out of jisungs mouth with a pop, pulling him up by his shirt. Jisungs legs wobbled under him slightly as he was pulled out of the stall and bent over onto the nearest surface to them. That being the counter top with all the sinks on, in front of one large mirror and right next to the door, which wasn't able to be locked. 

Jisungs face hit the cold countertop with a gasp at his trousers being pulled down to his knees, his ass out bare, he could feel his face heating up, warming the cold tile under his cheek. He could feel the heat of hyunjin's hands hovering over him, slowly brushing his fingers over his soft skin. 

“you're a virgin aren't you” hyunjin broke the silence. Jisungs cheeks only got hotter, the heat travelling to the tops of his ears now making them red. “uh, yeah i am” jisung managed to get out stuttering his way through the sentence. “hmm maybe i'll go easier on you then, it depends on how well you take me baby” hyunjin began placing his hands on his ass moving over his hips then to his thin waist. 

“I just don't understand how you've not been absolutely wrecked yet, you've got the attitude and you're hot, it just surprises me” he sighs placing his index finger on jisung’s hole circling over it. Jisung shivered from the contact and began biting his lip, he wasn't sure if he was excited or scared. “nobody knows” he said in a lower voice, almost a whisper, “nobody knows what?” hyunjin questioned as he began pushing his finger into him. Jisungs hips bucked slightly at the movement, “no one knows that i like boys” he whined pressing his ass further back on hyunjin’s finger. 

“aww that's cute, this can be our little secret then yeah?” hyunjin picked up the pace with his finger curling it inside of jisung, jisung was barely able to get a word out, all he could say was “mhm” while his eyebrow furrowed. Hyunjin added another finger into jisung, fucking him with his fingers. Jisung gripped the counter as his knees weakened and his vision blurred. Next thing he knew he was cumming on the floor, for the second time today, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go. 

Hyunjin moved jisungs hands from the counter and pulled them both around his back, he unbuckled his belt looping it around jisungs wrists, maneuvering it so the boy beneath him couldn't move them. “oh shit” hyunjin sighed, “what's wrong” jisung asked, sounding worried trying to turn around. “i didn't bring any lube” hyunjin was mentally face palming at how he's ruining this chance. “i- i do” jisung said faintly. “you have lube? here?” hyunjin sounded surprised, it took him back a little. “yeah it's in my bag, in the end stall” jisung could feel the embarrassment kicking in again.

Hyunjin walked over to the last stall and rummaged through jisungs bag for the lube, he found the lube, and other toys. “You do seem to love your dildos,” hyunjin said, walking back over with the lube sniggering to himself. All jisung could do was bite his lip in response, he didn't know what to say, he felt exposed. 

Jisung could hear Hyunjin pulling his zipper down and unbuttoning his jeans, it snapped him back into reality making him realise that it was really gonna happen. Hyunjin pulled out his dick and smeared some of the lube onto it and some on jisungs hole, making sure it doesn't hurt him too much.

“you really are such a whore, having lube and toys in your bag at college, getting off while everyone’s in lesson” he scoffed, placing the tip of his dick at jisungs twitching hole, sliding it back and forth, this earning a moan from both of the boys. Hyunjin pulled his dick back down so that his tip was back against his hole, he pressed further down now only just pushing himself into jisung. Jisung didn't have much of a reaction yet, until hyunjin pushed himself further in. Jisung winced a little at the pain and how uncomfortable it felt, luckily for him he'd already used toys before so it wasn't too new of an experience. The thing that really made him so weak was the fact that it was another person, a real boy, something he'd looked forward to for a long time. 

“are you okay?” hyunjin asked, smoothing his hands over jisungs waist to reassure him, “y-yeah i think so, you can move” jisung said, balling his hands behind him into fists preparing for hyunjin’s length. With his consent hyunjin pressed himself into jisung, his dick was halfway into him, it wasn't much more difficult after this point. “you got the hardest part over, you're doing so well” hyunjin said smiling and he stroked jisungs hair. Jisung was slightly surprised at the warm tone to hyunjin’s words, he felt safe though, which was rare. 

Hyunjin was fully inside of jisung, it being clear he was enjoying himself as noises and swear words fell from his lips. Hyunjin stuck by his word, he was gonna go easy on him, for now. The thrusts weren't too fast to begin with, only fast enough to hear the slight slapping of skin fill the room, hyunjin only got faster when he felt jisung push himself back onto him meeting thrusts, pushing hyunjin feeling inside of him. “next time, use your words” as hyunjin said this he sped up, quicker than jisung thought. 

Jisungs jaw was held open against the tile, no noise was coming from him anymore, it's almost like he was in shock. With each thrust jisungs ass cheeks would wobble and jiggle, Hyunjin liked to watch it, seeing how powerful he was pounding into the boy. “mmph, fa-faster p-please” jisung whined out as his face slid back and forth over the side slightly. Hyunjin didn't give it a second of thought and instantly got to thrusting into the boy at an even faster pace. 

Jisung kept letting out moans and gasps, Hyunjin thought that it would be nice for Jisung to see the state he's in. Hyunjin grabbed jisung by the hair and pulled him up so that he was facing himself in the mirror. Jisung was almost standing straight up, Hyunjin was much larger and taller than jisung though so he could see everything perfectly. 

Jisung was so fucked out. No toy had ever been able to do this for him, ever. Jisung watched over his body, how hyunjin had lifted his shirt over his stomach enough for him to see the bulge in his stomach. Hyunjin noticed how he was watching it and brought his hand over to his belly and pressed over it, “you see that? you're taking me so well” hyunjin brought his head around to jisungs neck leaving wet kisses and hickeys all over it. With hyunjin's other hand, he began snaking it up jisungs shirt, playing with his nipples. Jisung bucked his hips and whined, he'd never even realised how sensitive his nipples were before. 

Hyunjin noticed how often jisung would buck his hips into the air pretty much begging for contact, he removed his hand from his stomach and hovered it over his dick. “You need me to touch you baby? need to be looked after because you can't do it yourself hm?” Hyunjin whispered down Jisungs ear as his fingertips slid over his slit. “Hyunjin, please, i-i need it” jisung watched hyunjin in the mirror, trying to predict his movements, to see if he’ll give him what he wants or not. 

Jisung was engulfed in pleasure as Hyunjin wrapped his big hand around jisungs dick pumping him everytime he thrusted into his right hole. The room was filled with pretty moans and skin slapping on skin. Hyunjin placed his lips back onto jisungs neck creating more marks, sucking hickeys all over him. “I think t-that I'm c-close,” Jisung moaned. Hyunjin's thrusts got faster and so did the speed of his hand, jisung was clearly overstimulated, tears brimming his eyes falling further down everytime hyunjin’s dick found its way back to his prostate. 

Hyunjin stopped sucking on his neck and made eye contact with jisung in the mirror taking everything in. He held jisungs chin so that he couldn't look away, “do it, cum for me jisung” Hyunjin said, breath heavy on jisungs ear. With a couple more thrusts and intense eye contact, jisung came all over the counter he was once laid face down on. “mph, m-minho” jisung shouted as he let out shaky moans and sharp breaths, throwing his head back riding out his orgasm.

Hyunjin got back to tugging jisungs hair as he thrusted himself deep into him, pooling his cum into jisung. “did you just shout minho’s name?” Hyunjin said out of breath, he didn't sound annoyed however. “I'm sorry I didn't mea-” jisung was cut off by hyunjin, “no no i get it, i've liked that dude before, how could you not? he's quite perfect really. He's a tough catch though” hyunjin said, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. 

Jisung stared back at hyunjin in disbelief, at how hyunjin didn't care about him just shouting minho’s name as he came and the fact hyunjin had liked him before as well. “he's a tough catch? meaning it's possible?” jisung asked, “yeah it's possible, he's bi but he mostly goes for guys, you’ve really got to be an angel his eyes though, i've heard he likes corrupting people” hyunjin said with a wink after cleaning himself up. “good luck with that one” hyunjin laughed to himself as he left, leaving a baffled jisung to clean himself up. 

Would jisung be able to catch him? 

  
  



End file.
